darkhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heshima
|Image = heshima-adult.png |NameMeaning = respect |Age = Deceased |Species = African Lion |Ranks/Titles = Queen |Father = Kanu |Mother = Siagi |AdoptFather = |AdoptMother = |Siblings = Kishindo |Mates = Scar, Kuzimu, Nako |Children = Ari, Tasa, Giza, Kifu, Kiasi, Makosa, Huria, Runako |Affiliations = Pridelanders (formerly), Ashlanders }} One of the first females that Scar seduced to give him cubs. Heshima came to the party late when siding with the other lionesses on the fact that Scar was a terrible ruler. After the disappearance of her daughter Giza, Heshima attempted to stand up to her king, but was instead swiped at and given the scar upon her nose. Later in life, Heshima found herself queen to the Ashlands, and finding her true love there. Appearance One of the paler lions on the savannah, Heshima gained her pelt from her father's side of the family. She wasn't a large lioness to begin with, but after leaving Scar's terrible tyranny and arriving in the Ashlands she filled out a bit. However Heshima was still smaller than some, a trait that -along with Scar's- is something that is and will be frequently seen in her descendants. Upon her face was a single scar, given by Scar, and mirrors the scar upon her daughter Giza's face. Personality If you would have looked at Heshima all those years ago, you would have noticed how submissive and quiet she was. She always stayed out of the watchful eyes of the pride, slinking into the shadows and avoiding any conflict. After Scar's reign and her time in the Ashlands, Heshima toughened up and evolved into a whole new lion. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind nor was she afraid to defend her children like she wasn't able to so long ago. She sported a kind face and smiles to all, becoming a mother to whomever wanted her love. Well, except for her two middle children... History Heshima was born around the same time as Simba and the rest of his generation to two loyal Pridelanders; Kanu and Siagi. The family's life was hit was tragedy when Heshima was born when her twin brother Kishindo died mere hours after his birth. The signs for Heshima living were slim to none, but with the help of Sarabi and Rafiki, the cub survived. Unlike most of the cubs her age, Heshima was a timid one and stayed with the protection of her mother instead of adventuring with the cubs. Her mother became her best and only friend outside of her father. When tragedy struck the Pridelands with the death of King Mufasa and supposed death of Simba, Kanu was outraged and demanded what he thought of the truth, Scar's traitorous motives. In the dead of night, Scar sent the hyenas to kill Kanu and dispose of the body before eating their first large meal in years. Heshima awoke seconds after the hyenas left to find her mother crying into Scar's shoulder, the false king comforting her slightly. It was at that time when Scar mated the almost elder Siagi in an attempt to produce cubs, but when she couldn't, he sent the hyenas to do the deed again, this time in front of Heshima. The cub was traumatized and cried into her king's leg, almost separating herself from the rest of the pride. Years passed and Heshima was tricked by Scar into giving her a "litter of kings" which resulted in a premature litter of three daughters and one scrawny son. The female wanted to get back into her king's graces badly, but all attempts failed after the failure of a litter. Not even a year after the cubs had been born, Heshima was beaten down and raped by a lion named Kuzimu (now deceased) and was given an unwanted litter. At the same time, Heshima's daughter Giza was lost on one of her trips. Scar made no attempt to find the lost princess and blamed Heshima and their daughter Tasa (who had been with Giza at the time) for her disappearance. Devastated, Heshima cried out Mufasa's name which resulted in Scar giving her a scar on her nose; directly mirroring the new scar on Giza's nose as well. The cubs that Heshima carried from Kuzimu were abandoned in the Shadowlands to be raised by that pride. Much to Heshima's dismay, she knows the cubs are healthy and happy with their new family, unaware of their adopted status. As Heshima's first litter hit adolescence, her eldest daughter Ari was killed by a roaming water buffalo that was enraged at Scar. Angry, Heshima blamed Scar for everything which resulted in her exile. She stole Kifu away with her and made her way to the Lowlands; directly opposite in which Tasa was running from her exile. Heshima and her son were directed to an unclaimed piece of land covered in ash. There they met another lion named Nako who readily accepted Heshima as his queen. The two were at first just friends, but they found love in one another. Heshima was reunited with her lost daughter -albeit the reunion was a rocky one- and became pregnant yet again due to Nako. She easily gave birth to her final two children; Huria and Runako. Sometime after their birth she watched as Nako perished in a fire saving his son and their grandson Potevu. It was only a few months later that she stepped down as queen and gave the title to Kifu and his mate Zivia. After the fall of the Shadowlands, Makosa ended up wandering into the Ashlands looking for answers. Heshima knew she couldn't look at him without seeing his father (but more importantly her) in him and almost drove him away. However with Runako at her side they let him stay in the outskirts of the kingdom for a few days before hurrying him on his way. Heshima knew that him and his brother Kiasi were alive and well, and she thought only for a split second about apologizing to them; but she would never get the chance. Sometime after that word of Tasa came to the Ashlands that she had been spotted alive, but Heshima would never get the chance to see her daughter again. Giza returned one last time to the Ashlands with Aria and Izulu in tow to meet their grandmother. While the cubs were left at the den that night with their family, Heshima took Giza and Runako out for a walk. It was there she finally made amends with Giza and gave her son the courage he needed to be the leader he was meant to be. Heshima died that very night in the company of her remaining eldest child and her youngest. References Category:Original characters Category:Deceased